New Beginnings
by At the Heart of the Storm
Summary: A new adventure begins for Lara, her husband and daughter... Wait! What? Since when did Lara have a baby and get married? Secrets revealed inside! Are you ready? Enjoy! Please Review! ON HOLD


**Author Note: **Hay everyone! Here's the first instalment of a new story! Hope you like it!

Just a note for you all, This "________" is where your name goes. Later it will be changed to "Lara". If I am talking about Tomb Raider (Angelina Jolie), I'll refer to her as "Lara Sr" okay? It'll all be explained in one of the later chapters.

Also I apologise if my writing doesn't seem up to par in the first two chapters: I started this story years ago, though I have done my best while editing it. I didn't want to change it too much in case I lost the idea I was looking for. Anyway, you could see a change in my writing style by mid-way/ near the end of the next chapter!

Enjoy!

~Leanne~

* * *

**Introduction**

The lesson was boring me to tears. I kept my eyes focused on the teacher to make it look like I was paying attention. The classroom door flew open and a young, handsome man with dark brown hair rushed over to my teacher and handed him a note. Everyone fell silent at the man's unannounced entrance, but they were soon whispering back and forth to each other, wondering what this stranger could possibly want. The man's blue eyes roamed around the room then settled on me for a brief moment, then turned back to the teacher before anyone but myself noticed.

Turning my attention to my teacher, I watched them come to a silent agreement.

"Ok ________, pack your things there is a problem at home." My teacher informed me and I rushed to put everything in my bag, grabbed my coat and all but ran over to the man's side as he nodded his thanks to my teacher.

We made our way quickly to the car park and I asked the man what was wrong.

"You're grandmother has taken a turn for the worst." Is all he said as he opened the passenger door of a black four-seater sports car. My bag was placed on the floor behind my chair and I buckled up as he then walked around the car and climbed in. "She's in the hospital." He added as he started up the car and drove off.

I looked at him confused and scared when he turned down a forest like turning and locked the doors. Before I could react he grabbed my wrists and handcuffed them. I start screaming and shouting as shoves me into the back of the car, handcuffs my ankles and gags me, cutting off my yells for help. I laid there across the back seat as he got out of the car and went to the boot. He came back to the front passenger side and opened the door. He placed a pillow under my head and turned me over so I was facing the back of the seat, my own back facing the front of the vehicle. He then covered me with the blanket from the tip of my toes all the way up to my chin. _He's doing it to hide the handcuffs! No one will notice!_ I couldn't stop the silent tears that ran down my face as he closed the door and got back into the drivers seat.

After an indefinite amount of time of driving, he breaks the silence. "There are bad people after you ________. I'm here on strict orders. I have to get you to your real home. The people you have been living with are not your real parents-" He was cut off mid sentence by gunshots being fired at the car and I screamed through my gag. "Stay down!" He shouted, "Oh shit! How did they find you?" He seemed to ask himself. He sped up and after a few swift turns he managed to lose them. He stretched a fisted hand back to me. "Here. Take off the cuffs and get up front. The only reason your in them," he continued as I started taking the handcuffs off; "is because if I had told you all that without them, you'd have probably thought I was crazy and tried to run away." He stated simply. I frowned as I climbed upfront and put on my seatbelt. _Why would you need to go to that much trouble?_ The thought nagged at the back of my brain. "This might sound far-fetched but your mother's name is Lara Croft." I stared at him disbelievingly. "Don't look at me like that." He frowned after glancing at me. "I take it you know the films 'Tomb Raider'?" At my nod he continued. "The films were based on her less dangerous missions." All I do is blink at him thinking: _He's lost it. Totally and utterly lost it._ I kept my face expressionless and waited for him to carry on as we headed out of the country. "Everyone in your family has been a Tomb Raider for hundreds of years. Very famous amongst others like themselves. You have a lot of enemies ________. I'm here to take you to your parents. You know the people who were shooting at us?" He asked. I nodded and waited for him to explain. "Well they're out to kill you." I stared at him blankly for a moment before turning to look out the window.

* * *

The rest of the ride was spent in silence as my mind buzzed over the information I had been told.

"________?" The man's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned my head to look at him so he knew I was listening. "We're coming up to the safe house now. It's disguised as an abandoned warehouse so that on one comes here." He explained as he pulled the car to a stop near the door and got out. I scrambled out of the car after him and plucked my bag out from behind my chair. After closing the car door, I followed him up to the front of the warehouse and waited as he did a series of knocks. A voice from behind the dark grey metal door shouted out in reply.

"He's got the girl! Open the door!" I stared, horrified, as the opening of the door revealed torture equipment and an evil looking man sitting on the chair sneering at me. The man behind me gave me a hard shove and I stumbled forward through the doorway.

Just as I passed the edge of the open door, a hand shot out from behind it and dragged me around to slam me into a man's hard chest. Guns shots sounded through the warehouse followed by muffled thuds of dead bodies. My struggling became more panicked as my mind raced with thoughts and pictures of what they might do to me.

"Calm down and stop struggling. I don't think you want to see dead bodies do you?" The man holding me tries to reassure but I only made me struggle more. "I'm not going to hurt you. Why would I hurt my own flesh and blood?" I froze at his words. _What did he say?_ Slowly, ever so slowly, I raised my head and in a trembling voice asked the question screaming through my head.

"P-pardon?" It seemed that one word would have to convey the whirlwind of questions that ran through my mind.

"Jordan we don't got time to explain everything right now! Come on!" A woman shouted. As I went to look at her but the man in front of me turned my face back to him and shook his head. I nodded gratefully and closed my eyes having momentarily forgotten about the corpses on the ground.

We carefully made our way across the warehouse to the door and rushed outside. As the cool fresh air hit my face I opened my eyes but soon regretted it. Not only had the sun momentarily blinded me and gunshots deafened me but as my vision cleared I see men crouching behind crates, firing at us. "Run!" The woman shouted and while shooting people, grabbed my arm and pulls me along with her. The man followed her lead and together they dragged me to a jeep parked not far away.

A sharp pain ripped through my upper-thigh as we ran but I didn't stop. I gasped with pain as my foot hit the ground as I ran but we were so close to the car that I forced myself to keep going. The man and woman helping or rather dragging me along seemed to swell with fury and it showed as they each target fell. Dead.

As we got to the jeep, the woman to my right took my bag from my shoulders and threw it in the back climbing in swiftly after it. I pulled open the passenger door and climbed in as Jordan ran around to the driver's side, jumped in and started the engine. We tarred out of the parking lot as I pressed a hand to the bullet wound with one hand as I pulled on my seatbelt with the other, grimacing in pain. Jordan handed me a hunting knife – from where I had no idea.

"Try and get the bullet out. It will hurt but in the long run it's going to help -" As he tried to continue I snatched the knife from his hand and the woman in the back seat passed me a bottle of vodka. Carefully I cut away at my trousers to get the wound, turning the trousers into shorts.

I took a deep breath to ready myself for the pain I knew was going to come. I unscrewed the cap off the vodka and took a gulp of its contents. The feel of burning that normally follows was a welcome sensation. More so than the sensation of the alcohol on my wound. I closed my eyes and I concentrated on the feeling of the vodka flowing down my throat to take my mind off the pain ripping through my body as I continue to pour vodka on the deep wound.

I opened my eyes and carefully inserted the blade of the knife into the bullet hole and clenched my teeth as I slowly dug the metal slug from my leg. To try and distract myself from the pain in my leg I focused on the lady in the back seat.

"In my bag at the bottom there's another bag, could you pass it to me please?" I thanked her and opened the bag and pulled out a white top. Using the knife I cut off the arms, poured some more vodka into the bullet hole and place the soaked pieces of cloth over the wound. I left them where were as I cut the rest of my t-shirt into strips.

My leg felt numb from the vodka so it didn't hurt too much as I pulled my leg up and braced it against the dashboard.

I picked up the strips of fabric and I tied them carefully and securely around my leg before rummaging in my bag to make sure my grey running trousers were still there. Satisfied I cleaned off the knife using the cut off part of my trousers, which were only staying on my legs because of my shoes. I re-tied my bag up and straightened up to pass the knife back to Jordan.

I picked up the vodka bottle and drank the last of it in one gulp. My eyes darted around the front of the car for somewhere to put the bottle but in the end I decided to chuck in my bag with my sweats.

I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes knowing that I was safe. No one would kill that many people to make me trust them. My eyes snapped open as someone spoke.

"Reminds you of someone familiar doesn't she?" The lady asked Jordan.

"Yeah." He replied shortly but smiled as he glanced at me. I just raised an eyebrow.

"She gets the job done with no fuss or complaint and comes out smiling." She stated smiling widely.

"You do not always come out smiling!" Jordan responded loudly with indignation.

"I think she was talking metaphorically." I smiled. She laughed at Jordan's dumbfounded expression as he watched the road.

"Oh right! You don't know who we are do you?" The lady asked rhetorically. I shook my head 'no' and she continued. "I'm Lara Croft and this is my husband, Jordan Alexander." Jordan waved and I nodded.

"You both kept your last names because of how well your known by them." They both seemed shocked that I figured it out so quickly, but after blinking a couple of times and staring at me, Jordan turned back to the road and Lara continued.

"Well I know this might come as a shock, but… we're your biological parents." I sat there and blinked, before an unexpected smile broke across my face.

"I know. The man who brought me here told me." Jordan's head snapped around to look at me and the car swerved sharply to the left. Lara flew sideways in the back and landed at an odd angle behind my seat.

"Jordan!" Came her muffled shout from near the floor of the car.

"Please don't do that again." I grumbled to him as I rubbed the spot on my head where it hit the window. He muttered a 'sorry' and Lara started asking questions about how the man tricked me into going with him. I told them everything that happened in as much detail as I could remember. We fall into a silence when I finish, lost in our own thoughts.

* * *


End file.
